The Answering Machine
by Cryptic Emotionsx
Summary: What happens when everyone in different animes get a BRAND NEW answering machine? One word..CHAOS! Swearing! R
1. Yugioh

(Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. Just myself...oh joy -_-)  
  
Yugioh-  
  
Yami Yugi/Yugi Muto- This is Yami and Yugi NOT here. Please leave a message after the beep. BASTARDS!  
  
Responces:  
  
Yugi-Hey that was mean Yami!  
  
Yami- So *rolls eyes*  
  
Yugi- Thats it I'm tired of you! *pokes brain with a q-tip*   
  
Yami- Your...ow...so..ow...stupid...ow..GAH!  
  
Yugi- I think I caused brain damanhekjhrhkjhekjdhjeed  
  
Yami-..........  
  
Yugi-..........  
  
Tea- Hey everyone. This is the wonderful Tea speaking please leave a message after the beep- Oh my god...Is that water?  
  
Responces:  
  
Tea Hater- I shall stop your endless raft of evilness! Mwhahahahahahaha!  
  
Tea- Are you on crack kid?  
  
Tea Hater- Yes I am and nothing has even been more clear in my life *pours bucket of water on Tea*  
  
Tea- I'M MELTING! melting...*splat*  
  
Tea Hater- I believe my work is done.  
  
Joey Wheeler- Hey my name is Joey and I'm scared of lots of things, please don't scare me too much with an obscence message _;;  
  
Responces:  
  
Unknown Person- You will die in seve *coughs*  
  
Joey- Wah?  
  
Unknown Person- You will d- *coughs*   
  
Joey- Wah?  
  
Unknown Person- You will die in seventeen day- *chokes* DAMN THE CREEPY VOICE THINGY! _;;;  
  
Joey- Wah?  
  
Unknown Person- Aw, screw it. YOU WILL DIE IN SEVEN DAYS OKAY?!?!  
  
Joey- oh crap -_-;;  
  
Serenity Wheeler- Unknown person...MY ASS! Oh..this thing is on..fucknut.   
  
Responces-  
  
Joey- It was..y..yo..you?   
  
Serenity- Yeppers ^_^  
  
Joey- OH MY GOD! MY SISTER IS THE CRIPP KEEPER! GAH! *runs around in circles untill he hits a wall knocking himself out....again*   
  
Serenity- Oh well ^_^  
  
(A/N: I think Serenity is PMSing...Oh jeebus, my life just flashed before my very eyes....X_X)  
  
Tristan Taylor- I like...FOOD! ^_______^ foooooooooooood......foooooooooooooooood........foooooooooooood  
  
Responces:  
  
Joey- Foooood is goooooooooooood. GAH! ITS THE CRIPT KEEPER! RUN AWAY! *Joey runs triping on a invisible twig and dies*  
  
Serenity- My bad..^_^ *really girlish giggle*  
  
Tristan- Fooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood.  
  
Duke Devilin- Any availble girl out there who want a handsome raven haired man..Please feel free to call.  
  
Responces:  
  
All The Women In The World- No  
  
Duke- Aw, dammit! _;;  
  
(A/N: I know there are girls who like/love Duke but, this is just for kicks. So, just go along with it).   
  
Marik/Malik- This is the Ishtar resident- OW DAMMIT! DO I LOOK LIKE A CHEW TOY TO YOU? dammit.- uh..yeah just leave a fucking message.   
  
Responces:   
  
Marlik- Hey what was that for?!?! huh?!!  
  
Marik- It's not my fault your a WIMP! *crosses arms*  
  
Marlik- HEY! SHUT UP! THAT WAS MEAN!  
  
Marik- What are YOU going to do about it, eh?  
  
Marlik- Damn You! *punches Marick*  
  
Marik- *eyes changed it's normal purple eyes color to a thick crimson red*  
  
Marlik- oh shit X_x;;  
  
Andrea- CUT IT OUT ALREADY!  
  
Marlik/Marik- RUN!  
  
Andrea- *hits them over the head with a metal baseball bat (A/N: That came from nowhere, mind you) as she begans to let out evil burst of laughter*  
  
Marlik/Marik- *no comment*  
  
Seto Kaiba- This is the Kaiba residence. If your worth of somewhat importance dial one it not then hand the fuck up- NO! I'M AM NOT GOING TO LET YOU CHAIN ME TO THE BED!- GAHH- *beep*  
  
Responces:  
  
Noah- Well this is funny. The CEO is getting manipulated by a woman. Ridiculous.  
  
Jackie (A/N: Me ^_^;;)- Your just jealous because you look like a 5 year old.  
  
Noah- I'm eleven.  
  
Jackie- Don't you lie to me! Fucking 5 year old.  
  
Noah- I'M ELEVEN!  
  
Jackie- *coughs* LIAR! *coughs*  
  
Noah- Damn...she is manipulative -_-;;  
  
Seto- Save me...O_o  
  
Mokuba- HAHA! *is hysterical laughing*  
  
Jackie- Well that was interesting.  
  
(A/N: Damn my corrupted mind! Damn it straight to hell!- Oh Sorry about that. I'm just getting into a fight with myself. Don't mind me. HEY DON'T SAY THAT! *continues to fight* T_T;)  
  
Weevil- I shall become the greatest duelist in the world!  
  
Responces:  
  
Rex Raptor- Hey Short Short's I will quish you like a bug!  
  
Weevil- YOU SHALL NEVER DEFEAT THE RAFT OF SHORT SHORT'S!  
  
Rex Raptor- So it's true. You do wear your Grandmother's underware where she bought from K-MART. I scence the word BLACKMAIL!  
  
Weevil- Dammit! *stomps foot on ground accidently hitting hit other foot* GAHHHHHA! *hops aroud and then falls down a staircase as a loud cracking noise is heard*  
  
Rex Raptor- Patheic.   
  
Weevil- I'm alive! *throws hand up in the air and hits a 1,000 ton cinder block* (A/N: How that was there I will never know but, it's funny none the less ^_^). *squish*  
  
Rex Raptor- So much for short shorts.   
  
Bakura/Ryou- (Ryou) Go ahead Bakura (Bakura) Huh? uh..OH! Um just don't even bother to leave a message...losers.  
  
Responces:  
  
Ryou- YOUR SUPPOSE TO SAY PLEASE LEAVE A MESSAGE!   
  
Bakura- I was...Oops *innocent smile*  
  
Ryou- I'm not buying that...ya jackass.  
  
Bakura- What do you say? Momma's boy?  
  
Ryou- Nothing...heh heh *sweat drop*  
  
Bakura- Thought so. 


	2. Inuyasha

(A/N: I don't own Inuyasha. I like to pretend I do though _;;)  
  
INUYASHA-  
  
Kagome- Sorry everyone I'm not here right now but, pretty pretty please leave a message after the beep! *big cheery smile*  
  
Responces:   
  
Inuyasha- Who the fuck would want to call YOU back? feh.  
  
Kagome- I HEARD THAT!  
  
Inuyasha- oh shit -_-  
  
Kagome- PRICK!  
  
Inuyasha- Why I outt-  
  
Kagome- SIT! *sets it on repeat*  
  
Inuyasha- *incoherent cursing*  
  
Inuyasha- Fucknut! What the fuck is this thing- oh. Please leave a message after the beep...*coughs* fuckers.  
  
Responces:  
  
Laura- WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU CALLING A FUCKER?!?!? fucker...  
  
Inuyasha- STFU BIATCH! _  
  
Laura- Why I outt-  
  
Kagome- *puts sit on repeat again*  
  
Inuyasha- Fucknut T_T  
  
Laura- _ Serves you right.  
  
(A/N: He will never learn -_-;)  
  
Sesshomarou- Leave a message after the beep- ANDREA GET OFF OF ME! DAMMIT!  
  
Reponces:  
  
Andrea- No  
  
Sesshy- Yes  
  
Andrea- No  
  
Sesshy- Yes  
  
Andrea- No  
  
Sesshy- Yes  
  
Andrea- No  
  
Sesshy- No  
  
Andrea- Yes  
  
Andrea- SHIT! _  
  
Sesshy- -_-;;  
  
Kouga- Hey there..*winks* Please leave- GAH! *gets glomped by Hilary* must-....breath-...losing-...all-...focus-...shit....  
  
Responces:  
  
Hilary- hehehe..MUST GLOMP KOUGA!  
  
Kouga- NOOOO- *gets glomped repeadtly untill is unconcious*  
  
Hilary- Look he feel asleep in my arms ^_^  
  
Kouga- ............*crickets*............ 


End file.
